Red Wine
by Azure Azalea
Summary: FINALLY.......! The last one.. Hanya satu hal yang dilupakan Kakashi, Sakura dan Naruto sangat menyayangi Sasuke, dan hanya satu hal yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menunjukannya..
1. Haruno & Uchiha

**Ini pertama kalinya aq bikin fic Naruto dengan ngeluarin mereka dari dunia per-shinobi-an. Congrats me dongg...:D. ceritanya bakalan seputar personel team 7. Tapi...bwat para pecinta Kakashi-sensei n SasuXSaku...bersiaplah untuk yang terburuk...**

**JREEEEEEEEEENGGG...!!**

**hehehe...lets begin...:D**

* * *

**HARUNO & UCHIHA**

Siang itu suara bel memenuhi gedung sekolah, dan dalam sekejap gedung yang nyaris sepi itu seperti tiba-tiba overload dengan suara riuh murid yang menyambut jam pulang.

"Sorry, Ino! Hari ini aku ada perlu. Bye!", seorang gadis berambut pink panjang, melambai pada teman sekelasnya dan terburu-buru bergabung dengan aliran murid yang memenuhi tangga. Tangga yang besar itupun penuh sesak di jam pulang sekolah. Setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu dia berjalan ke koridor, di sana seorang anak berambut hitam sedang berdiri dengan bosan bersandar di loker.

"Oy, Naruto! Kalau semua kau masukkan ke situ, bagaimana tugasmu nanti..", dia melirik pada seorang anak berambut pirang mencuat yang berjongkok menguras isi ranselnya ke dalam loker.

"He..he...urusan itu pikirkan belakangan Sasuke!"

Akhirnya dengan bosan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Dengan tersenyum Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai Sakura!", Sakura menyambut tangan Sasuke yang menarik dan memeluknya. Sepintas mereka berciuman tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan iri, "ugh!". Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah pada Naruto dan mereka bertiga berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Setelah mengucapkan sampai besok, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya. Mereka berdua menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu Sakura. Setelah mobil itu meluncur pergi, mereka berdua berjalan ke tempat parkir dan meninggalkan sekolah dengan sebuah GTR berwarna merah anggur.

**XXXX**

Sore itu mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura baru saja masuk ke halaman rumah berwarna putih. Halaman rumah itu berumput dan cukup rindang karena banyak pohon yang tumbuh di halamannya. Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan seseorang menyapanya saat melewati ruang tamu.

"Sore Sakura-chan!", Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangga ke pemilik suara tersebut. Seorang pria berambut perak dengan senyumnya yang..(sudah menjatuhkan Ayame, pelayan di rumah Sakura) seperti itulah.

"Ah! Kakashi-san! Selamat sore...AYAH!!", Sakura berlari melewati Kakashi yang sudah siap menebarkan pesonanya dan memeluk seorang pria setengah baya yang tertawa menyambut Sakura.

"Ayah sudah pulang..."

"Ya! Kau kenapa baru pulang?". Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna ungu muda dengan pita berwarna putih lalu menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya sambil tersenyum. Ayah Sakura juga melihat kotak itu dengan ekspresi 'oh!' dan tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Kemudian dia melepaskan Sakura yang lalu berjalan ke tangga menuju kamarnya, tentu saja setelah menyapa Kakashi kembali yang kemudian menatap Sakura yang menghilang di balik pintu ruang tamu. Kakashi baru mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mendengar suara Haruno-san berdehem.

"Ahh... Sakura..sudah besar ya..". Haruno-san hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan pergi sambil menepuk bahunya.

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun ibu Sakura. Kebetulan ayah Sakura baru saja kembali dari tugasnya di luar kota ditemani anak buah kepercayaannya Kakashi. Dan ibu Sakura meminta Kakashi untuk tinggal bergabung dengan makan malam mereka.

**XXXX**

Di tempat lain beberapa jam kemudian setelah hari sudah mulai gelap, GTR merah anggur baru memasuki sebuah halaman berbatu. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu dengan kesal sedangkan Naruto keluar sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jaman sekarang ada yang namanya 'belanja on-line' di internet? Itu untuk menghindari antrian di toko kalau kau belum tahu!!"

"Aaaah...yang seperti ini baru terasa kalau kita ikut antri Sasuke!"

"Yang seperti ini namanya buang-buang waktu!"

dan mereka terus berdebat sambil menaiki tangga batu dan memasuki rumah berwarna abu-abu cerah. Sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu kayu berwarna merah kecoklatan, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan seorang pria besar berjenggot menyapa mereka dengan agak kesal.

"Kalian baru pulang?!"

"Asuma-san! Kalau mau marah salahkan dia! Gara-gara dia aku harus ikut mengantri di toko!", Asuma mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang dengan senyum lebarnya menunjukkan sebuah kotak CD yang setahu Asuma, pastilah CD game terbaru. Asuma menatap kedua anak itu yang mulai lagi berdebat, walaupun Sasuke selalu kelihatan marah tetapi Asuma tahu, dia akan mengantar Naruto juga dengan senang hati.

"Asuma-san! Ayah dan kakak, kapan pulang?"

"Ah..mereka baru berangkat hari ini, tetapi mungkin akan kembali sekitar dua minggu lagi. Apa kau ada keperluan?"

"Tidak"

"Asuma!", seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang muncul di bawah tangga, kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalian baru pulang?! Cepatlah, atau kalian akan tertinggal makan malam!", setelah mengatakan baik, mereka terburu-buru naik ke kamar mereka. Dan wanita itu kembali menatap Asuma.

"Ada apa Nyoya Uchiha?"

setelah makan malam, sekarang Sasuke sibuk mengusir Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sedang berusaha belajar sedangkan Naruto dari tadi terus mengganggunya dengan suara tembakan.

"KELUAR!! Kalau kau mau main game, di kamarmu sendiri sana!!"

"Satu stage!"

dan dengan kesal, Sasuke membiarkan Naruto terus bermain. Sesekali Sasuke meliriknya kalau Naruto berteriak atau dengan kesal melompat berdiri. Sasuke akan melirik X-Boxnya dengan cemas walaupun kemudian menghela nafas lega kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan seperti janji Naruto, setelah satu stage selesai, dia keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan menggerutu dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri di sebelah kamar Sasuke.

Sejak TK Naruto tinggal di keluarga Uchiha. Dia tinggal di rumah itu setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Ayah Sasuke dan ayah Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil, dan dengan alasan itu keluarga uchiha mengadopsi Naruto. Saat itu Sasuke sangat senang karena kakaknya yang tidak bisa lagi sering bermain dengannya digantikan oleh kedatangan temannya.

Dan inilah kisah tentang mereka.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Gimana nih openingnyahh...?? adakah komen?? ayolahh riviw lahh...**

**kukasih genrenya pake tragedi walopun kehidupan mereka enjoy2 ajah dengan keluarga bahagia en pasangan sempurna. baiklahh...sampe cepter slanjutnya yahh...:D**


	2. Fire & Ice

**Oohh…..gada yang nanyain mobilnya Sasuke yahh?? Itu Ford Mustang GTR…. _(Waaah……..suaranya itu lhooooooo……..)_**

**Sudahlah…kita lanjutin yuuukkkkkk……….**

**

* * *

**

Fire & Ice

Pagi itu setelah Sakura selesai menyisir rambutnya, sekali lagi dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin dan tersenyum. "Oke!", gumamnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat Sakura berniat berjalan ke dapur dia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya dan menggumamkan 'selamat pagi'. Sakura hampir melompat. Dia berbalik dan menatap Kakashi yang tersenyum.

"Kakashi-san!!"

"Yo!"

sambil mengerutu kesal, Sakura mengajak Kakashi ke dapur untuk sarapan. Di sana Ayame sedang sibuk di depan kompor memegangi gagang penggorengan. Sakura menyapanya, Ayame hendak membalasnya ketika melihat Kakashi yang tersenyum di belakang Sakura, jadinya mereka berdua hanya melihat mulut Ayame yang tergagap dan tiba-tiba dengan wajah memerah dia berbalik lagi. Sakura dan Kakashi hanya menahan tawa dan duduk di meja. Sakura menuangkan kopi untuknya dan menawarkan Kakashi yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan. Setelah menuangkan kopi untuk Kakashi, Sakura berjalan mendekati Ayame dan memesan beberapa buah pancake yang baru dibuatnya untuknya dan Kakashi.

Sambil menuangkan madu ke atas pancakenya Sakura melirik Kakashi sebentar.

"Kakashi-san, kalau menunggu ayah, dia sudah berangkat dari tadi pagi", Kakashi hanya menatapnya setengah terkejut dan berniat segera pergi tetapi Sakura hanya menggerutu memarahinya agar dia menghabiskan pancakenya. Akhirnya setelah mereka selesai, Sakura segera keluar bersiap berangkat.

"Sakura-chan! Biar kuantar, kita searah kan..", setelah menatap Kakashi dengan sedikit ragu dan sebuah bujukan dari ibunya, Sakura mengangguk juga dan pergi bersama Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san! Berhentilah memanggilku Sakura-chan. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Ahahaha….maaf sudah terbiasa begitu jadii…."

"Ayah dan ibu sudah berhenti sejak aku masuk SMP dan tidak pernah ada lagi yang memanggilku begitu, jadi kalau aku mendengar namaku dipanggil begituuu…rasanyaaaa…bagaimana yaaa…."

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kele…"

"Kalau kelepasan kena denda!"

"Wah! Hmmm…..merepotkan yaaa…", Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi bosan lalu berpikir sebentar. Saat berhenti di lampu merah, dia menatap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga berhentilah memanggilku Kakashi-san. Adil kan!", Sakura menatap Kakashi, rasanya sedikit berbeda dengan Kakashi yang selama ini dikenalnya walaupun masih Hatake Kakashi yang sama yang sudah dikenalnya sejak masih SD.

Sesampainya di halaman sekolah, Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya, tanpa mematikan mesin dia menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi menantang.

"Oke!", Sakura akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Kakashi seakan mereka menyatakan perjanjian resmi. Setelah Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan, Kakashi segera memundurkan mobilnya dan bersiap keluar dari gerbang ketika berpapasan dengan sebuah GTR merah anggur. Kakashi berhenti dan mengawasi dua orang yang keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia menatap mereka yang berjalan ke pintu masuk gedung dari spion mobilnya dan dengan terkejut, dia membalikkan badan sepenuhnya menatap mereka. Sakura masih di sana dan Sasuke melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya lalu mereka menghilang.

Sesampainya di kantor, Kakashi langsung duduk di mejanya. Dia sepenuhnya lupa dengan tujuannya pagi ini menemui bosnya. Dia memang tahu kalau kedua putra keluarga Uchiha bersekolah di SMU yang sama dengan Sakura, tetapi kalau mereka sampai berhubungan?. Tiba-tiba Kakashi teringat tangan Sasuke memeluk Sakura, itu membuatnya muak…

"Ooh…Kakashi-kunn…..jangan menatapku begituuu….", Kakashi dikejutkan dengan suara genit yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya tanpa disadarinya.

"A…Gai…jangan pagi-pagi begini…", tanpa peduli Gai berjalan di dekat Kakashi dan duduk di lengan kursi Kakashi, Gai lalu memijat bahunya.

"Sepertinya kau lelah sekalii…aku belum memberimu ucapan selamat datang…"

"aahh…jangan repot-repot…", Kakashi berusaha melepaskan bahunya dari tangan Gai dengan agak merinding.

"Oh! Letnan! Sudah kembali ya..", seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang menatap Kakashi dan tersenyum, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Gai "kalian memang tidak bisa dipisahkan yaa…", dengan menahan senyumnya dia menyingkir.

"Oi Gai! Jangan membuat Kurenai salah paham!!", dan dengan bosan, Gai berdiri meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Kau kenapa pagi-pagi sudah kesal begitu?!"

"Apa selama beberapa hari belakangan ini tidak ada masalah?"

"Uchiha? Tidak. Mungkin hanya keributan kecil sejak Uchiha Itachi keluar dari gengnya Akatsuki", Gai memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Kakashi yang kemudian membacanya sepintas. Kemudian Kakashi merapikan kertas di hadapannya dan berdiri.

"Oh ya! Komandan mencarimu"

"Ya".

**XXXXX**

"Itachi! Ada apa?", Itachi melepaskan tangan dari dagunya dan menatap ayahnya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, tidak. Ini pertama kalinya ayah mengajakku ikut rapat dengan para pemegang saham dan terus terang aku sedikit terkejut"

"Hmm begitu. Kau akan lebih sering bertemu mereka, jadi bersiaplah. Jangan lagi membuat masalah bersama.."

"Ayah! Sudah kubilang aku sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Akatsuki!"

"Lebih baik begitu. Tanpa merekapun, kepolisian Konoha sudah cukup tidak menyukai kita, yah setidaknya kita masih mendapatkan dukungan Gubernur Tsunade, dan kalau perusahaan kita bisa terus begini, mungkin kepolisian bisa mulai lebih lunak pada kita, mereka masih saja mengungkit sejarah masa lalu", Fugaku meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja di sampingnya dan menerawang.

"Seandainya kakek buyut kita Tobi tidak mengacaukan Konoha, mungkin kepolisian tidak akan mengangkap kita kumpulan mafia dan terus-menerus memusuhi kita".

**XXXXX**

**

* * *

**

Waaaah………akhirnya……..jadi kepikiran kasus keluarga Montague VS Capulet dahh…:P

**Gai itu…. Bayangin aja dia ½ okama, kadang sifatnya kambuh karena ga tahan kalo ngeliat cowo cakep nganggur hehe…. Teruslah meriviw karena kekacauan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai di cepter depaaaaaaaaaaan………….JA NE!!**


	3. Twilight & Dawn

**Diriku bosen ni….(ditimpukin). Tetapi diriku akan merasa tidak berguna apabila tidak menyelesaikan apa yang sudah diriku mulai. Tapi harus ada 1 kelompok lagi yg musti dikenalin.**

**"GENG AKATSUKI". Yang tereliminasi dari geng ini adalah Tobi (karena dia kakeknya Itachi), Konan (karena dia cewe n ini geng cowo), Sasori (he's just a kid), Kisame&Kakuzu (mereka ga kaya manusia). Lalu anggotanya setelah Itachi kabur (karena tanpa doa restu temen2 se-gengnya) adalah Pein (ketuanya),Deidara (si teroris sejati),Zetsu (suka aja, dsini dia jadi orang dengan kepribadian ganda), Hidan&Orochimaru ( para sikopat). Geng ini sbenernya bukan geng pengacau, mereka cuma kumpulan anak muuda (pake logat aki-aki) yang kebetulan anak-anaknya orang besar di Konoha yang suka maen-maen en kadang kelewatan sehingga kepolisian naruh mereka di daftar "alert".**

**

* * *

**

TWILIGHT & DAWN

Laki-laki dengan wajah bertindik itu melemparkan jaket kulitnya ke kursi dan duduk dengan kesal.

"Ketemu?", dia melemparkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara itu dan menatapnya dengan marah. Laki-laki lain dengan rambut hitam panjang dan wajah pucat itu kemudian hanya mendengus kesal menerima jawaban seperti itu dari bosnya. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar ke beranda, melihat ke bawah dari apartemennya. Dia mengikuti sebuah GTO biru laut yang masuk ke tempat parkir di basement. Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pintu diketuk. Orochimaru berbalik, menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahnya yang tertiup angin dan berjalan ke pintu (kebayang Vincent Valentine XD). Di balik pintu dia melihat 3 rekannya, yang seorang dengan rambut pirang panjang dan poni rambutnya yang menutupi separuh wajahnya sedang berdebat dengan seorang lagi yang berambut abu-abu, dan bersama mereka seorang lagi berambut spike hijau dan wajah pucat hanya diam dan masuk mendahului mereka. Orochimaru menyingkir membiarkan Zetsu lewat lalu menatap mereka dengan bosan,

"Kalian mau masuk atau di luar?"

Pein menatap keempat anak buahnya yang duduk berpencar di ruang tamu. Pandangannya terhenti pada Deidara, dia melihat tangan kanannya yang dibungkus perban. Seakan tahu dengan pandangan bosnya Deidara mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum

"Aku sedang mencoba membuat barang baru"

"Berhentilah berbuat bodoh! Ayahmupun tidak akan sanggup menolongmu kalau kau menghancurkan separuh kota", Deidara hanya tersenyum. Ayahnya Sarutobi tidak pernah mau repot-repot mengurusnya. Dia lebih suka sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai hakim dari pada mengurus putra satu-satunya itu. Pein duduk di sofa lalu menghirup sebotol bir dengan kesal.

"Itachi, ke Suna dengan ayahnya. Mereka baru akan kembali dua minggu lagi. Aku tidak yakin dia mau kembali Pein!", Zetsu menatap Pein tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Tangan Pein mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal dan menengadah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sofa.

"Sial! Padahal kalau ada dia rencana kita bisa berjalan lancar. Setelah dia tidak ada, mau tidak mau kita harus mulai dari nol lagi... Baiklah! Kita jalankan rencanamu Orochimaru!"

Pein menatap Orochimaru yang menyeringai dan diikuti pandangan iri Hidan.

"Rencana seperti itu cadangan terakhir kan!"

"Ini jalan terakhir!", Orochimaru menantang Hidan di seberangnya dengan seringainya.

**XXXXXX**

Malam itu Sakura sedang duduk dan berbicara dengan kedua temannya. Kemudian seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan senyum kaku menghampiri mereka dan meminta tangan Ino untuk berdansa dengannya. Sakura dan Hinata hanya menatap mereka dengan iri tetapi kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto bergabung dengan mereka. Tanpa bertanya, Naruto langsung menarik Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak memintaku mengajakmu berdansa?"

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau tidak begitu suka dansa Sasuke, makanya aku tidak mau memaksamu"

"Tapi kali ini aku yang memaksa!", Sasuke bangkit dan menarik tangan Sakura. Ada perasaan aneh saat mereka berdiri di tengah lantai kayu itu. Ini memang pesta kelulusan Sasuke dan mereka merasa ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bisa bersama. Tetapi bukan rasa itu saja, sepertinya mereka akan berpisah selamanya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan memeluk erat tubuhnya seakan itu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

Dan tanpa terasa, malam itu berakhir. Sakura pulang lebih dulu setelah mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Sasuke juga meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Di tengah jalan, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya karena melihat sebuah GTO biru melintang menghalangi jalannya. Kemudian lima orang keluar dari dalam mobil. Salah satunya yang berambut hijau menyeringai seperti seekor hyena yang menemukan rusa sekarat mendekati mobil Sasuke dan mengetuk kacanya.

"Mau apa kalian?", Sasuke dengan malas membuka jendelanya sedikit menatap Zetsu.

"Kami cuma mau bicara sedikit, dik!"

"Urusan kalian dengan kakakku. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami.."

tiba-tiba Zetsu mengayunkan tangannya dan memukul jendela mobil Sasuke hingga pecah. Sasuke menahan sakit di sebelah wajahnya yang terluka terkena pecahan kaca, di luar Pein dan Deidara memegangi Zetsu yang kesetanan. Itu adalah salah satu yang dikhawatirkan Pein, kepribadian Zetsu yang lain akan muncul dan mengacaukan rencana mereka. Naruto menatap kakaknya dengan khawatir dan membuka pintu.

"Apa-apaan kalian…"

"Naruto..!!", Sasuke juga keluar mencoba menghalangi Naruto agar tidak terprovokasi, tetapi Hidan memukulnya dan berusaha menarik Naruto ke mobilnya begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Orochimaru hampir memukulnya, tetapi Sasuke menghindar dan terjadi perkelahian yang membuat tidak seorangpun diantara mereka sadar apa yang dilakukan Zetsu. Dia sudah mulai mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya siap membidik seseorang siapapun itu…

Sekitar 400 meter dari tempat itu, seseorang menunggu. Merunduk, dengan mata terpicing melihat perkelahian itu dari sebuah teropong. Dia melihat setiap pukulan, setiap tangan yang memegang senjata dan setiap gerakan mulut, dia menunggu hingga….

"DEI!! JANGAN..!!"

semua bagai slow motion di hadapan Naruto yang terkapar sekitar 3 meter dari Sasuke. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke seperti terpental menghantam pembatas jalan dan kemudian sebuah cahaya dan suara yang memekakan telinga menghempaskan tubuh Naruto.

**XXXXXX**

* * *

**Akhirnyaaaaaa...lol**

**kekacauan yang kujanjikan dimulai jugaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**tetaplah meriviw walau diriku tahu anda2 sudah lelahh..:D**


	4. Truth & Lie

**ralat dikit mumpung nganggur...**

**kok sepi yakk... target ngumpulin riviw-an gak tercapai nih...**

**sorry..!! i kill the guys...:'(**

* * *

**Truth & Lie**

Sakura membuka matanya. Pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang membasahi matanya. Perlahan dia duduk dan mengusap matanya, sama sekali tidak sadar mengapa dia menangis dalam tidurnya. Hari masih terlalu pagi. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju berandanya, udara dingin membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Saat dia membuka pintu berandanya, dia memeluk tubuhnya menahan dingin, walau begitu sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuknya kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Dia hanya berdiri di sana menatap tirai hujan yang menghalangi pandangannya ke bukit hingga beberapa lama sadar hari sudah semakin siang walau sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda matahari akan muncul dibalik awan gelap yang menutupi langit dan hujan sepertinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Akhirnya setelah merenggangkan tubuhnya, Sakura masuk dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

Seperti biasa, dia menemukan Ayame yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Setelah sapaan selamat pagi, Sakura meletakkan koran di atas meja dan menuangkan kopi untuknya. Ayahnya tidak akan sibuk mencari koran karena sejak kemarin dia ada di luar kota untuk suatu urusan, begitu juga dengan ibunya yang sedang berada di luar kota di rumah kakaknya karena acara keluarga, waktu ibunya akan pergi, dia mengajak Sakura tetapi Sakura menolak karena tidak mau ketinggalan pesta prom seniornya.

Setelah menghirup kopinya, Sakura bersiap menarik koran di sampingnya tetapi dia lebih tertarik pada sepiring pancake hangat yang baru saja diletakkan Ayame di hadapannya dan mereka berdua berakhir dengan sarapan bersama sambil menggosipkan harga minyak goreng yang semakin naik sampai minyak dunia yang juga ikut naik. Ya, pengetahuan Ayame tentang bisnis bahkan politik sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Efek dari tv di dapur memang tidak bisa disepelekan. Pagi itupun Ayame juga memasak sambil mendengarkan berita tentang sengketa perbatasan di daerah Preah Vihear yang…(ahh…lupakan..!!), walaupun saat mereka makan, mereka tidak begitu memperdulikan berita yang dibacakan para penyiar hingga sebuah berita samar-samar mengusik Sakura..

"…saat ini tiga korban yang selamat dirawat dengan penjagaan ketat di rumah sakit Konoha. Saat berita ini diturunkan pihak rumah sakit menyatakan bahwa Zetsu yang mengalami luka cukup berat sudah mulai sadar walaupun masih belum bisa dimintai keterangan sedangkan dua korban lainnya Pein dan Naruto masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar…."

Sakura membelalak dan menyambar remote di ujung meja mencoba menaikkan volumenya, tetapi berita itu sudah selesai. Sekarang hanya terdengar suara penyiar yang sedang membacakan berita lain. Sakura menatap tv dengan tidak percaya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ayame seakan meminta penjelasan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Apakah Naruto yang mereka maksud adalah Naruto yang dia kenal? Apa Naruto yang semalam masih berbicara dengannya yang sehat…baik-baik saja…

"Berita itu…ada di koran kok…bahkan jadi headline…." Ayame mencoba memberi tahu Sakura yang kemudian dengan panik menarik koran di sampingnya dan membukanya dengan cara hampir brutal. Di halaman depan koran terpampang gambar sebuah mobil dengan kondisi parah. Semua kacanya hancur dan salah satu sisinya penyok, mobil itu melintang di jalanan yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca, walau begitu Sakura masih mengenali mobil itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah GTR Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan nafasnya dan membaca berita di bawah headline **"Perseteruan Geng Mengakibatkan 4 Tewas"**. Mata Sakura melebar dan sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya..

"…ledakan itu membuat ketujuh korbannya mengalami luka-luka. Tiga diantaranya yang masih bisa diselamatkan adalah Pein, Zetsu dan Uchiha Naruto yang saat berita ini diturunkan masih dalam kondisi kritis. Sedangkan empat korban lain diperkirakan tewas dalam ledakan tersebut. Mereka adalah Sarutobi Deidara (22) putra tunggal Hakim Sarutobi, Uchiha Sasuke (17) putra kedua Uchiha Fugaku Direktur Utama Uchiha Co., Danzo…." Sakura berusaha meneruskannya tetapi pandangannya buram. Dia mencoba mengedipkan matanya dan melihat butiran air mata membasahi koran. Tanpa terasa wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata. Tangannya gemetar menahan isak dan akhirnya dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Ayame yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Sakura?!". Sakura menatap Kakashi yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya. Kakashi memegang kedua lengan Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?", Sakura hanya mencoba melepaskan dirinya tetapi Kakashi tidak mau melonggarkan genggamannya dan diapun merasakan Sakura yang mulai memberontak melepaskan diri. Kakashi menariknya dan memeluk Sakura yang perlahan mulai tenang walaupun wajahnya semakin memerah dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Akhirnya Sakura jatuh berlutut dan menumpahkan semua kesedihannya.

**XXXXX**

Dua minggu berlalu, walaupun tangan kiri Naruto masih dibungkus perban, dia sudah berada di sekolah untuk hari pertama di kelas barunya. Dia sedang menutup pintu lokernya ketika seorang gadis berambut pink menghampirinya.

"Hai!", Naruto menyapanya dengan lirih dan senyum lemah. Sakura menatapnya sebentar dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa menjenguk.."

"Tidak apa..", Naruto menepuk punggung Sakura yang kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto, kemudian mereka berjalan ke kelas baru mereka.

Siang itu bel sudah berbunyi dan seisi kelas sudah meninggalkan ruangan tetapi Naruto masih duduk di bangkunya dengan buku masih terbuka di hadapannya.

"Naruto..", Sakura memanggilnya.

"Naruto!", dia mengulanginya sekali lagi dan baru mendapatkan reaksi.

"oh! Sakura! Maaf!" Naruto dengan senyumnya merapikan bukunya dan berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya. Sakura melihatnya kesulitan dan membantunya. Sehari ini melihat Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan siapapun membuatnya sedih. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Untuk Sakura ini memang sudah berjalan dua minggu dan Sakura sudah bisa sedikit menerima kenyataan. Tetapi, Naruto, sejak malam itu baru 4 hari kemudian dia sadar dari komanya. 3 hari kemudian dia baru pulang dan baru mengetahui tentang kematian Sasuke yang sudah lama dimakamkan, tepatnya dikremasi mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang hampir setengahnya hancur karena ledakan.

"Kau tidak pulang Naruto?"

"ah…ya…"

"Ada apa?"

"Rasanya…aku tidak ingin pulang…. Aku tidak tahan berada di rumah melihat Itachi-nii yang seperti itu. Dia tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Sasuke..", Sakura hanya menatap Naruto di sampingnya. Dia tahu, sudah cukup sedih kehilangan seorang yang disayangi. Tetapi kenyataan kalo menjadi penyebab kematiannya, pastilah sangat menyedihkan.

"Karena itu…aku pasti akan menemukan orang yang membunuh Sasuke.."

"Sasuke tewas karena ledakan itu Naruto.."

"Bukan.."

"Naruto…", Sakura mulai menatap Naruto dengan cemas.

"Dia bukan tewas karena ledakan itu! Aku tahu karena aku di sana, aku tahu apa yang kulihat Sakura…"

"Hasil otopsi mengatakan setengah tubuhnya hancur karena ledakan…" Sakura menatap Naruto, menentangnya. Tetapi dia melihat mata Naruto yang tidak bisa dihiraukannya. Dia bukan orang yang mengatakan sesuatu dengan cara seperti itu kalau tidak yakin.

"Hasil otopsi resmi itu dikeluarkan oleh kepolisian, lagipula kenapa kau berpikir lain Naruto?"

"Ada yang janggal terjadi sebelum ledakan itu. Lagipula… aku tidak mempercayai kepolisian. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir mereka tidak berusaha menutupi sesuatu untuk meredam kekacauan…", Naruto menatap Sakura dengan yakin, tetapi kemudian dia seperti teringat sesuatu dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

"..aku bukannya menuduh ayahmu melakukan sesuatu, tetapi hubungan kami dengan kepolisian tidak begitu baik….aku hanya berpikir….ada orang lain malam itu…. Sakura. Aku tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun dan aku pikir aku bisa mempercayaimu walaupun…", kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh suara getaran ponsel Sakura di atas meja. Sakura mengangkatnya dan berbicara sebentar kemudian dia berdiri dan menatap Naruto.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu. Terima kasih kau masih mau mengatakannya padaku….dan...aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi", Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya menatap wajah tersenyum Naruto sebentar dan mencoba tidak menghiraukan godaan untuk melirik ke sebelahnya, dimana biasanya ada Sasuke yang juga sedang tersenyum. Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga dan bersandar di dinding seperti sedang kelelahan, tenggorokannya begitu sakit menahan rasa sedih, perlahan dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan dan kembali berjalan keluar dari gedung dimana Kakashi sudah menunggunya.

**

* * *

**

ngg... no comment...mungkin yang ngikutin pada kecapekan kali yakk bacanya...:D

**ayolhaaa...stay with me lahhh...:D**


	5. Friend & Foe

**FRIEND & FOE**

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu, pencarian Sakura dan Naruto berhenti. Mereka menemui jalan buntu. Awalnya Sakura berhasil menemukan dokumen hasil otopsi asli saat dia memasuki komputer kepolisian, tetapi 24 jam kemudian, dokumen itu sudah diganti dengan dokumen hasil otopsi resmi yang dikeluarkan untuk publik. Walau begitu, hasil otopsi asli membuktikan kata-kata Naruto. Saat diperiksa, ditemukan sebuah lubang yang diperkirakan sekitar 1 cm di dada Sasuke sebelum luka itu tertutup luka ledakan. Diperkirakan itu merupakan luka fatal yang melukai jantung Sasuke, yang artinya, Sasuke sudah sekarat sebelum terkena ledakan. Kalau ditambah dengan kesaksian Naruto,( berdasarkan pengalaman Naruto bermain survival game) efek yang diterima Sasuke bukan efek tembakan Beretta yang sempat dilihat Naruto dipakai Zetsu untuk menghancurkan kaca mobil Sasuke. Setidaknya, efek terpental itu disebabkan senapan sejenis shotgun atau rifle. Dan karena ledakan itu mencapai radius hingga 80m serta tidak ditemukan apapun dalam radius tersebut, wajar kalau polisi menghilangkan keterangan lubang di dada Sasuke, untuk menghindari lebih banyak pertanyaan. Dipastikan, ada orang lain yang cukup ahli mengikuti kejadian malam itu.

**XXXXXXX**

Sore itu Sakura dan Kakashi berdiri di depan pintu Ichiraku. Mereka menghela nafas memandang lapangan parkir ke Impreza abu-abu perunggu Kakashi di tengah lapangan parkir yang diguyur hujan lebat. Pilihan pertama mereka adalah menunggu hujan reda, atau Kakashi berlari ke sana kemudian menjemput Sakura. Tetapi akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berlari ke sana bersama. Setelah Kakashi melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya di kepala Sakura, dia menarik Sakura menuruni tangga dan berlari ke tengah lapangan parkir. Sesampainya di mobil, Sakura berlindung di balik jaket Kakashi menunggu Kakashi membuka pintu. Kakashi merogoh kantung celananya, kemudian meraba bajunya yang basah kuyup, kemudian dia baru sadar. Kunci yang dicarinya ada di kantong jaket yang sekarang menutupi kepala Sakura. Pada akhirnya, mereka berhasil duduk di dalam mobil dalam kondisi basah kuyup.

"Lain kali kalau mau melakukan sesuatu, tolong pikirkan akibatnya juga dong", Sakura menyindir Kakashi yang menyetir dengan pandangan bosannya seperti biasa, dia benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura meminta Kakashi tinggal karena dia akan merasa bersalah kalau membiarkan Kakashi menggigil kedinginan sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya. Setelah cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian ,Sakura membawa sebuah handuk lagi untuk Kakashi yang sedang meminum teh di dapur bersama Ayame. Sakura duduk meminum teh yang sudah dibuat Ayame, menatap Kakashi yang sekarang sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang basah dan kemudian pandangannya beralih pada t-shirt abu-abu muda Kakashi yang sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi abu-abu gelap karena basah.

"Itu mau dibiarkan kering di badan?", Kakashi menatap Sakura lalu mengikuti jari sakura yang menunjuk t-shirt basahnya. Kakashi hanya menaikkan bahu sedikit. Sakura berdiri dan meminta Kakashi mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura.

"..A.. Aku mau diapakan?", Kakashi berusaha bertanya penuh curiga dan Sakura hanya meliriknya dengan bosan. Sesampainya di kamar Sakura, Kakashi berdiri menunggu Sakura yang sedang membongkar isi tas hasil belanjaannya tadi sambil memandang ke seluruh kamar. Cahaya di kamar Sakura agak redup, hanya cahaya kuning yang menerangi kamar dari lampu di sisi tempat tidur membuat kamar itu hampir sepenuhnya berwarna coklat dan krem. Akhirnya Sakura menghampiri Kakashi dan memberikan sebuah kemeja berwarna coklat gelap yang masih berbentuk kotak. Kakashi menerimanya sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berbinar-binar seakan berkata '...ahh...ini untukku..??'.

"Aaah...! Sudah cepat ganti!", Sakura mengambil kemeja itu dari tangan Kakashi dan dengan cepat membuka bungkusnya, melepaskan jarum dan kancing-kancingnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menerima t-shirt basah Kakashi secara reflek sambil memberikan kemeja yang dipegangnya pada Kakashi tanpa menatapnya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk memastikan kemejanya pas atau apalah, tetapi tanpa sadar Sakura hanya tertegun menahan nafas menatap Kakashi, atau lebih tepatnya ke dada terbuka Kakashi. Kakashi yang menyadarinya hanya diam, menunggu Sakura sadar. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mengerjap menatap wajah Kakashi yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sudah puas?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas, bersyukur dengan cahaya di kamar itu yang menyembunyikan perubahan warna wajahnya yang sekarang pastinya sudah melewati warna merah. Tidak terima karena dia selalu kalah dari Kakashi, Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher kakashi, menarik kerah kemejanya dan merasakan Kakashi yang sekejap tadi merasa tegang dan perlahan mengikuti tarikan tangan Sakura, menunduk. Sakura menurunkan tangannya hingga memegang ujung krah Kakashi saat merasakan tangan Kakashi di pinggangnya. Sakura tersenyum menatap Kakashi.

"Mau apa orang tua?!", Sakura mengancingkan satu kancing paling atas kemeja Kakashi dan menatap wajah shock Kakashi dengan senyum kemenangan. Kemudian dia kabur meninggalkan Kakashi di kamarnya sambil tertawa. Sesampainya di dapur, Ayame menanyai Sakura yang menahan tawanya, dia tidak menghiraukan Ayame dan menghabiskan tehnya. Tetapi, kemudian Sakura memikirkannya juga, mau apa orang itu? Walaupun tahu benar apa jawabannya. Tanpa membahas lagi kejadian sebelumnya, Kakashi langsung pulang tanpa menghiraukan senyum Sakura yang mengganggunya.

Malam itu ponsel Sakura berdering menerima sebuah SMS. Dari Naruto yang masih terus berusaha mencari tahu tentang hal sekecil apapun tentang Sasuke yang terkadang membuat Sakura merasa sedih. Sakura membaca pesan itu dan segera menghapusnya karena pesan itu berbunyi,

"Ketemu. Asuma-san bilang 308 Winchester. Sakura! Itu rifle polisi!"

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan pesan singkat dan akan mencoba mencarinya lagi. Dia berjalan keluar ke berandanya, menatap bukit dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil di balik hujan yang masih belum berhenti. Hampir seperti saat yang sama waktu Sakura menerima berita kematian Sasuke. Angin dingin membuat Sakura berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya, membiarkan air matanya turun dan saat itulah dia mendengar ketukan dipintunya disusul suara Kakashi. Sakura hanya diam, tidak berniat menjawabnya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan kesedihan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sakura mendengar pintu dibuka dan bayangan panjang Kakashi muncul mengendap-endap.

"Ah..Tidur ya...Permisi..."

Kakashi menegok ke meja kecil di dekat pintu dan tersenyum melihat ponselnya yang tertinggal ada di situ. Dia mengambilnya dan melirik Sakura (yang bodohnya lupa mengusap wajahnya yang masih basah karena air mata). Kakashi menghampirinya, ragu-ragu sebentar lalu berlutut di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura yang berbaring miring memeluk bantal di kepalanya. Dia menemukannya menangis, seperti sebelumnya. Kakashi mengusap air mata Sakura di pipinya dengan ibu jarinya dan tanpa sadar, dia membisikkan sesuatu..

"..maaf..", kemudian Sakura mendengarnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

_"Apa maksudnya?"_, Sakura membuka matanya masih berbaring. Kakashi membuat Sakura tidak bisa tidur, hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya, gelisah. Akhirnya Sakura duduk dan menyalakan komputernya. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah mulai memasuki komputer kepolisian, mengecek Kakashi. Semua sudah diketahuinya, dari Kakashi yang sudah menjadi polisi sejak Sakura masih SD hingga sekarang, tetapi yang mengusik Sakura adalah catatan 2 tahun lalu milik Kakashi yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam data Kakashi. Sakura baru menyadari kalau ada data selama 2 tahun yang tidak ada di situ. Dengan penasaran, Sakura mencarinya. Data 2 tahun yang tidak dilaporkan.

Sakura melompat ke seberang kamarnya mengambil ponsel di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia berdiri dan menunggu suara berdering di telinganya, seseorang di sana belum menjawab telfonnya.

"...hnn... Ada apa Sakura..??", suara Naruto di ujung telfon terdengar mengantuk dan malas.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Aku menghapus pesanmu dan aku lupa"

"Yang mana? Rifle polisi?"

"Ya! Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"ngg...380...atau...308 winchester... Kau menemukan sesuatu Sakura??"

"...jangan bilang itu... Pasukan khusus kepolisian Konoha memakai senapan dengan peluru semacam itu... mungkin biasanya memakai peluru lain, tetapi 308 winchester juga... Naruto... Aku... "

"Sakura...? Kau tahu sesuatu?"

pembicaraan mereka berakhir begitu saja, menggantung. Ada satu hal yang menentang pikiran Sakura dan malam itu tidurnya gelisah karena mimpi tentang Sasuke dan Kakashi.

* * *

**hahaha...keahlian Sakura... membobol komputer polisiii... Yagami Light bangget dahh...:D**


	6. Party & Murder

**_X-tee : Tentu dong… Itu salah 1 alasan kenapa si Sasuke milih Sakura, selain cantik tentunya, dia juga murid cewe paling jenius di sekolah :D_**

* * *

**Party & Murder**

"Maaf.. kepalaku sakit…aku mau tidur.."

"Kau mau kubawakan sesuatu.."

"Tidak perlu, aku cuma mau tidur..", Kakashi membiarkan Sakura menggiringnya menuju pintu dan membukanya,

"Oke..", kemudian mengecup kening Sakura "Kalau besok masih mau pergi, kujemput jam 6"

"Hmm.." Sakura memaksakan senyumnya dan menutup pintu, tidak mau pusing memikirkan Kakashi yang masih belum mau pulang. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sakura segera naik ke kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Kepalanya sakit. Rasanya belakangan ini semakin sakit kalau berada di dekat Kakashi. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi memang rasanya sperti itu. Dia tahu Kakashi begitu menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya sampai-sampai perempuan lain pasti iri dengan keberuntungan Sakura. Tetapi hal yang masih belum dipahaminya juga, kenapa Kakashi begitu tega menyakiti orang yang disayanginya seperti ini??

Sudah setengah tahun berlalu sejak kematian Sasuke, dan Sakura juga sudah berhenti berduka. Tetapi, rasanya lebih menyakitkan memikirkan tentang orang-orang yang ditinggalkan daripada memikirkan tentang Sasuke sendiri. Sakura tidak sanggup membiarkan Naruto memburu pembunuh Sasuke sendirian, karena itulah dia ikut membantunya, dan setelah akhirnya menemukan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Sasuke, semua semakin membuat Sakura sakit kepala.

_"..kenapa semua harus terjadi padakuu... kenapa harus aku.."_, tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah bergelung memeluk bantal yang menutupi kepalanya dengan erat, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya menatap kotak hitam pipih di hadapannya di tengah kamarnya. Tiba-tiba angin dingin masuk mengibarkan tirai pintu berandanya, membuat punggungnya yang terbuka menggigil. Naruto berdiri, mengusap kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk di bahunya dan berjalan ke pintu berandanya, lalu menutupnya.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sakura melepaskan sanggul di kepalanya. Apapun yang dilakukannya pada rambutnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya puas. Setelah membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai Sakura menatap bayangannya di cermin dan menghela nafas. Tidak ada yang salah dengan gaun satin merah darah-nya. Tidak terlalu ketat, tidak terlalu panjang atau pendek, Sakura tidak perlu khawatir kalau tubuhnya nanti melar karena banyaknya makanan yang akan dimakannya di pesta ulang tahun Ino nanti, gaunnya cukup besar untuk menutupinya.

Kakashi menatap Sakura yang muncul di dapur. Matanya menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga rambut pink panjang Sakura yang dibiarkan tergerai di punggungnya. Sakura tersenyum lemah, senyuman yang dipaksakan terlihat ceria pada Kakashi. Tetapi saat Kakashi berbalik menghadapnya, tiba-tiba jantung Sakura terasa terjatuh ke dasar perutnya. Di balik jas abu-abu Kakashi, dia memakai kemeja merah anggur yang dulu diberikan Sakura padanya.

_"hh...kau siap..??", _pikir Sakura sambil menelan ludahnya melewati lehernya yang terasa sakit.

Sakura membiarkan Kakashi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya saat mereka berjalan menuju area pesta Ino di halaman belakang rumah Ino. Ino menyambutnya dengan senyum sangat lebar setelah mengerling pada Kakashi, dia memang sangat iri pada Sakura, Setelah Sasuke salah satu cowok paling populer di sekolah, sekarang ada seorang polisi gagah di samping Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kadonya setelah memeluk Ino yang kelewat bersemangat. Ino menumpuk kado Sakura di atas meja yang sudah hampir penuh oleh kado-kado lain yang berbeda warna dan juga ukuran. Ada yang membuat Sakura penasaran, kado dengan bungkus pelangi berbentuk permen raksasa, benar-benar kado yang bungkusannya kelewat asal, hanya Naruto yang tidak punya jiwa seni yang membuat bentuk aneh itu. Dan dia ada di seberang Sakura, sedang memakan sepiring mi.

Setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan dia menatap Sakura. Mereka hanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik, kemudian Sakura merasakan Kakashi berbisik di telinganya, bersamaan dengan Kiba dan Chouji yang menghampiri meja Naruto dengan piring berisi makanan lain di tangan mereka.

"Sakura, mau duduk di sana? Sambil acara di mulai..(acara yang dimaksud adalah saat Ino meniup lilin ulang tahunnya dan memotong kuenya..) "

Kakashi menunjuk sebuah kursi yang menghadap bukit di sudut balkon yang di terangi bola lampu sebesar bola basket berwarna oranye cerah. Sakura mengangguk membiarkan Kakashi menarik tangannya. Semua menikmati pesta itu, tidak ada satupun wajah murung atau bosan yang dilihat Sakura, makanya, Sakura tidak ingin menjadi satu orang spesial yang menunjukkan wajah murung, walau rasanya tubuhnya berat sekali berada di situ. Kakashi mengajaknya ngobrol dan Sakura menanggapinya seadanya, tidak ingin Kakashi berpikir dia sedang bosan atau tidak ingin bersamanya, tetapi perasaannya yang lain ingin pergi dari tempat itu, menjauhi Kakashi, karena seperti biasa, saat berada di dekatnya, kepalanya sakit. Tetapi, malam ini rasanya luar biasa, bukan hanya kepalanya, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut.

Sakura terus bertahan.. Tetap menunjukkan senyumannya, tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kakashi, tetap menggenggam tangan Kakashi...

_"Ini akan segera berakhir Sakura.."_, kepala Sakura menyadarkannya, membuatnya teringat kembali sakit yang sudah tidak dihiraukannya. Tetapi dia terus bertahan, kakinya melangkah mengikuti irama dalam pelukan Kakashi di tengah kerumunan pedansa lainnya. Di balik bahu Kakashi, Sakura melihat Naruto yang memakai jaket hitamnya sedang menatapnya, kemudian seakan memberi isyarat, dia mengangguk dan pergi, meninggalkan pesta itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, tinggal beberapa anak termasuk Sakura dan Kakashi yang masih ada di sana. Setelah sekali lagi memberi selamat dan pelukan untuk Ino, Sakura dan Kakashi pergi dari tempat itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura memejamkan matanya, diam tidak berbicara sedikitpun seolah memberitahu Kakashi kalau dia lelah. Sampai di tengah jalan, Sakura membuka matanya dan meminta Kakashi berhenti.

"Berhenti di depan situ, aku haus.."

Kakashi membiarkan Sakura turun dan memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin minuman otomatis. Dia memilih, jarinya menelusuri tombol-tombol nama minuman yang berbeda dan akhirnya menekan salah satunya. Suara botol minuman yang terjatuh menggema di jalanan yang lengang, mengiringi suara mobil Kakashi.

"Kau mau minum?", Sakura berbalik menatap Kakashi di mobil dari bahunya, tetapi sebelum Kakashi menjawab terdengar suara pecahan.

"SAKURA!!"

Kakashi berlari menghampiri Sakura yang berjongkok menutupi kepalanya di depan mesin minuman. Dia merangkul Sakura, menutupi tubuhnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sebelah tangannya sudah sukses menggenggam pistol berwarna perak berukuran dua kali panjang telapak tangannya.

"Sial! Di mana?"

Sakura menerobos tubuh Kakashi dan berlari menuju mobil

"SAKURA JANGAN!!"

Kakashi berusaha melindungi Sakura, tetapi tepat setelah dua langkah mencoba menangkap lengan Sakura, dia terpental mundur. Kakashi menatap Sakura masih dengan kesadaran penuh, tetapi dia mulai merasakan cairan merembes di dadanya. Dia ingin Sakura segera lari, bersembunyi, pokoknya pergi saja dari tempat itu, tetapi Sakura hanya berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan pandangan... entah, apa itu. Kakashi berjalan ke arah Sakura, terhuyung-huyung memegangi dadanya. Kemudian Sakura merasakan angin dan suara berdesing melewati kepalanya, sekali lagi membuat Kakashi terpental mundur. Perlahan Sakura mendekati Kakashi, dia sudah merosot di hadapan Sakura bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Pistolnya terjatuh, Kakashi berusaha menggapainya tetapi malah menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Kaki Sakura menginjak pistol di samping Kakashi.

"..Sa..kura.. apa.."

Kakashi jatuh terduduk, dan akhirnya sepenuhnya tubuhnya menghantam trotoar sambil menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Darahnya mulai menggenangi tempatnya terjatuh, tetapi dia masih sadar.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal... Aku tidak akan minta maaf..."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air matanya. Ya, dia tidak akan menyesal sudah melakukan ini. Kemudian, kepalanya semakin berat dan tempatnya berpijak seperti terbalik. Sakura terjatuh di samping Kakashi yang sepenuhnya sudah berhenti bernafas.

Di kejauhan, Naruto menatap pemandangan itu dari teropongnya, kemudian melepaskan semua bagian senapannya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam koper hitam pipihnya, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

**:TAMAT:**

* * *

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!!**

**akhirnya slesai juga... Gimana endingnya??**

**mengecewakan atau membingungkan atau aneh..?? Let mi know what your komen pliizz...:D**


End file.
